iBust a Thief Speculation
by shana852963
Summary: Speculation to the new iCarly episode, iBust a thief, where the gang tries to track down Sam's missing laptop. Based off of the Seddie picture that's been circling the Internet, so this is obviously Seddie.


**AN-Hey, so this is my speculation as to how the episode, iBust a Thief, will play out. For all you who haven't seen, there is a picture that Dan leaked that's been circling the Internet for about a week now. If you haven't seen it, well, it's the picture that's in the description. Hope you enjoy this!**

…

"I can't believe we spent three hours helping Mr. Wallace make posters for the school's bake sale," Carly said as her, Sam and Freddie walked out of a classroom at Ridgeway.

"You're the one who was so eager to help him," Freddie pointed out.

"Yeah, and I don't see why _I _was roped into it," Sam said. "Staying this late after school when I don't have detention is just crazy!"

"Look, it's Mr. Wallace's first year in charge of the bake sale, so I just thought he could use a little help," Carly said. "And, well, if he just so happens to take that into consideration when he's pulling final grades this week and bumps my B+ up to an A…then that's just an added bonus, isn't it?"

"You made us make posters just to get you an A?" Sam frowned.

"I'm one point away!" Carly defended. "I need to everything I can!"

"Right, well, now that we're done helping you get your A," Freddie chuckled. "Let's head back to your place. We still have a lot of editing to do for next weeks iCarly."

"You mean _you _have a lot of work to do," Sam said. "Mama's not doing any of that tech junk, Fredward."

"Please, like I'd expect you to help," Freddie scoffed.

"All right you two," Carly said. "Settle down. Come on, Spencer's probably waiting outside for us."

"Hold on, I need to get my laptop out of my locker first," Sam said.

"Okay, well hurry up," Carly said as the three turned the corner and headed to where Carly and Sam's lockers were.

"I will, I will," Sam said. "I'll just grab it and-Holy chiz! My locker!"

Sam's locker door was hanging on its hinges.

"Whoa, what happened?" Freddie asked. "Did you do that, Sam?"

"No, I did not destroy my own locker," Sam snapped, running over to her locker. "Aw man! No! My laptop's gone!"

"What? Are you sure?" Carly asked.

"Yes I'm sure!" Sam said frantically. "It's missing! Someone must've broken in and stolen it!"

"Well, let's go see if some one put it in the lost and found," Carly said.

"Carly, someone broke into my locker and _stole _it," Sam said, leaning against the set of lockers. "Trust me; I know from experience. You do not go to all that trouble to steal something and then go turn it into the lost and found."

"Your laptop had a bunch of stickers on it though, didn't it?" Freddie said. "I mean, you'd recognize it if someone was using it right away, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sam said. "Assuming whoever it is that stole it didn't go and sell it."

"Your laptop's like, four years old, Sam," Freddie said. "No one would pay good money for it."

"Hey, my laptop would go for a ton of money on the Internet!" Sam retorted.

"Guys!" Carly said loudly. "Stop fighting! Let's just hope that whoever has Sam's laptop hasn't sold it yet. If we head out now, we can cover a good amount of the city tonight. Let's check the Groovy Smoothie and some of the coffee houses and see if we can find anyone using it. We'll meet up back at my place at ten. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Freddie nodded. "Thank God my mom's working late tonight. I'll go catch a bus and head over to the bookstore. Everyone brings laptops there to work."

"Okay," Carly said as Freddie hurried away. "Sam, maybe you should go check the pear store. If anyone _is _trying to sell it, maybe they took it there to see how much they could get for-"

"You need to go with Freddie," Sam said, cutting Carly off.

"What? Why?" Carly frowned.

"Just go with him, okay?" Sam said urgently. "And if you find my laptop, whatever you do, make sure he doesn't open it, okay?"

"But Sam, it would make more sense for us all to spread out and-"

"Carly! Just do it, will you?" Sam exclaimed.

"Okay, okay," Carly said, giving Sam a look. "Why are you so concerned about him not seeing your laptop, though?"

"I'm not," Sam said quickly. "But, you know, just make sure he doesn't. I'll see you later, Carls. Call me if you find anything."

…..

"Hey, did you guys have any luck looking for Sam's laptop?" Spencer asked as Freddie and Carly let themselves into the Shay's apartment.

"No," Carly said, throwing her bag onto the couch. "We looked everywhere, and we couldn't find anyone using a laptop with a bunch of Boogie Bear and Food Channel stickers on it."

"Man, poor Sam," Spencer said. "I remember how bummed I was when someone stole _my _laptop in law school. It was one of the many reasons I left that place."

"Is Sam back yet?" Freddie asked. "Maybe she had more luck than us."

Right on cue, Sam opened the apartment door and walked in.

"Anything?" Carly asked.

"No," Sam mumbled, collapsing onto the couch. "I _have _to get my laptop back."

"You know, I've _told _you how risky it is leaving valuable things in your locker like that," Freddie pointed out. "But you never listened to me and-Ow! Carly! She threw an apple at me!"

"You deserved that one," Carly said. She turned to Sam. "Look, we'll go into school early tomorrow and talk to principal Franklin. Maybe he can go through other students' lockers and check for your laptop. Or maybe there was a security camera that happened to catch whoever took it!"

"Nah, there's no cameras in that hall," Sam said. "Why do you think I wanted a locker there?"

"We'll find your laptop, Sam," Carly said comfortingly. "I promise."

"Do you have any of the papers that came with it when you bought it?" Freddie asked. "Or anything with the serial number on it? That way if the thief tries to sell it online, we can track it with that, and trace it back to-"

"Dude, why would I save those papers for four years?" Sam asked. "I don't keep all my receipts and chiz alphabetized in a million little folders like you."

"Well maybe you should start," Freddie said under his breath.

"I knew I should've re-installed that electrocuting security system," Sam sighed miserably.

"You know principal Franklin told you that you had to take it out or you'd be suspended," Carly told her. "And stop being all moopy! I told you; we're going to get your laptop back and-"

"Fredward Benson!" Marissa Benson said loudly, barging into the apartment. "_There _you are! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Um, ten fifteen?" Freddie frowned, looking at his watch.

"Exactly!" Marissa snapped. "It's past your bedtime!"

"Mom, I do _not _have a bedtime!" Freddie hissed.

"You keep up that sass talk, mister, and we'll move it up ten minutes," Marissa said firmly, planting her hands on her hips.

Freddie sighed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"One, two, three-" Marissa began.

"I'm coming!" Freddie yelled as him and his mother left the apartment.

"I'm real sorry about your laptop, kiddo," Spencer said, patting Sam's shoulder. "I wish there was something I could do to help. But hey, if you do wind up needing a new laptop, Socko's cousin Ram can probably get you one real cheap. You're due for an upgrade anyway."

"He has a point," Carly pointed out as Spencer retreated to his bedroom. "I mean, I know I said we're going to find your laptop, and believe me, we're going to keep looking, but weren't you saying just a few weeks ago that you were starting to look at new ones anyway?"

"It's not exactly the laptop itself that I'm concerned with, Carls," Sam sighed. "It's what's _on _it. If someone sees some of the things on it, they can ruin my life."

"Oh, Sam," Carly moaned. "I told you not to download those illegal recipes from Bill's Best Meat. If you like their secret sauce so much, just go there and _buy _some."

"It's not that," Sam mumbled.

"Well than what is it?" Carly asked. "Wait…does this have anything to do with you not wanting Freddie to see your laptop?"

"Maybe…a little," Sam admitted.

"What's so bad on there that Freddie can't see?" Carly asked.

"Um, I-I have a bunch of insults for him on there," Sam said, playing with a loose thread on the sofa.

"Since when do you not want Freddie to see something insulting him?" Carly asked.

"Since when do _you _wear two different colored boots to school?" Sam asked.

"What?" Carly asked, looking down in alarm at her shoes. "Sam, my shoes are fine. What are you-"

"Later," Sam said, grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

….

"Hey, how was school?" Spencer asked the next day as Carly walked into the apartment.

"Sam and I spent half the day looking at everyone's laptops," Carly replied. "But no one had hers. I really hate to say this, but I don't think she's going to get it back. I feel really terrible. I mean, who the heck just goes into someone's locker and-okay, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to stuff these donuts full of jelly," Spencer explained, taking an over-filled pastry bag and sticking the tip into a plain donut. "Amazing Glaze went and upped the price of _their _jelly donuts, so I decided I'd make my own."

"You know this isn't going to end well," Carly said.

"You won't be saying that when your mouth is full of jelly donuts," Spencer said, squeezing the pastry bag. "Just wait, these babies are going to taste-Ah! Sorry!"

The jelly from the pastry bag had squirted across the room onto Carly's shirt.

"Spencer! This was new!" Carly exclaimed.

"Yeah, but," Spencer said, scraping up some jelly from his sister's shoulder. "How _great _does this jelly taste?"

"Just go get some towels to clean up the floor," Carly said.

"Okay," Spencer said, hanging his head as he headed into his room.

Just as Spencer disappeared, Freddie opened the door and let himself in.

"Hey, Carly! You'll never guess what just happened!" he said excitedly. "I was-is that jelly on your shirt?"

"Yes, Spencer was being…well, Spencer," Carly explained. "But what were you saying? What happened?"

"Well I was at the Groovy Smoothie," Freddie said. "And just as I was leaving, I saw some kid from our school sitting at a table using this!"

He pulled out Sam's laptop from his backpack.

"No way!" Carly said. "That's amazing! Sam will be so happy! Wait, who was the kid who had it?"

"I don't know, weird-looking, glasses…I managed to get a pic of him on my pearphone before he ran off, though, so I can show Sam later so she can beat him up," Freddie said, setting the laptop down on the counter.

"This is great," Carly said. "Sam can stop stressing now. I haven't seen her like this since-Wait! Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Freddie frowned.

"You were going to open her computer!" Carly said.

"Well yeah, I was going to check to see what that kid did on here," Freddie said. "I'd assume Sam would want me to take off any weird programs he might've downloaded."

"Well, she can tell you when she gets here if she wants you to do that," Carly said.

"It's really best to get some programs out of your hard drive as soon as possible, though," Freddie said. "Because there are types that read all of the programs on your system and-"

"Sam doesn't want you on her computer!" Carly blurted out before she could stop herself.

Freddie frowned. "Why not?"

"I-I don't know," Carly sighed. "She said there were some insults or something."

"Since when has Sam not wanted me to see-"

"I don't know, okay?" Carly said. "But…can't you just not go on her computer, okay? Otherwise she's going to be mad at me for not stopping you."

"Okay," Freddie conceded. "I won't go on her computer."

"Thank you," Carly said, relieved. "Now I'm going to go change my shirt. Sam was on her way over here anyway, so she should be here soon."

"Cool," Freddie nodded. "I'll just see if I can find an good movie on T.V. or something."

He watched as Carly ran upstairs. He made sure she was completely out of sight before he headed back over to Sam's computer.

"Let's see these insults," he said, opening the laptop up. "Password…Bacon123? Bingo. Now, where would they be…"

He looked on Sam's desktop and spotted a folder titled 'nub'. Well that had to be it, didn't it?

He opened up the folder, expecting to see lists and lists of insults, embarrassing photos of him, perhaps even a list of fresh new ways to torture him.

"Man, I'll bet she has that picture of me at webicon, after that guy tripped and spilled a Fat Shake all over me," Freddie muttered. "She'll be uploading that to the Internet any day now."

Bracing himself for the worst, he opened what looked to be like a bunch of photos. But instead of seeing countless humiliating photos of himself, he received an even bigger shock. All the photos Sam had here were of him and her, back when they were dating. He had almost forgotten all the times they had goofed around in front of the camera of her computer. There were ones with his arm around her, him giving her a quick peck on the lips as she laughed…

He would've never, in a million years, thought that Sam Puckett would've saved these. But why _did _she save them?

Then he remembered that on his own computer, there were a few pictures of the two of them that he had neglected to delete after they broke up…He could never explain why he didn't, but for some reason, just having them there…

Then he spotted another folder within the folder. He opened this one up, and found every single one of the love emails that he had sent Sam while they were dating. He remembered that when he would send them, she would always laugh and call him an overly romantic sap. But she had kept them.

He was about to open up another folder when the front door of the Shay's apartment opened, and Sam walked in.

"Carly just texted me that you got my laptop back!" she said, tossing her bag carelessly on the floor. "Where was it? Who had-What are you doing?"

"Huh? N-Nothing!" Freddie said, quickly closing the laptop. "Here, some kid at the Groovy Smoothie-"

"Why were you going through it?" Sam snapped, storming over to him.

"I-I wanted to make sure there were no weird downloads on it-" Freddie stammered.

"Dude, you do _not_ just go through my laptop!" Sam said menacingly, stepping closer to him. Sam felt rage boiling in her, but also fear. What if…what if he had found that she had kept everything from their relationship in that one folder? What if…what if he figured it out that she kept it because there were times when she would go through it because she wished the relationship hadn't ended.

"I'm sorry!" Freddie said. "I just thought that you'd want me to take off anything suspicious that the kid might've downloaded!"

"Never," Sam said, grabbing Freddie's collar threateningly. "_Touch _my laptop again."

His face was so close to hers now. Literally inches away. It was like that night at the lock-in all over again…But no! She couldn't kiss him this time. It was crazy enough doing it the first time, but now, after they broke up…that would only lead to him being more weirded out by her then he probably already was. But still…his lips were right there…

_No, Puckett_! Sam told herself firmly. _Just let the nub go and get your laptop back_!

Freddie could hardly believe how close his face was to Sam's. Usually, when Sam Puckett was so close to you, naturally you braced yourself for pain beyond belief. But somehow, right now, he didn't feel that fear. Instead, he felt sparks. Sparks that had been asleep for over a year…Her lips were so close. If he would only lean down a few inches, he would be touching them again.

But he couldn't do that. They had broken up. She would break his arm in seven different places if he even tried to do that…wouldn't she?

And then it clicked in Freddie's head. Sam kept all those pictures, all his emails. These past few months she had hardly insulted him, and he hadn't sustained an injury from her in weeks! Maybe…maybe there was a chance that she _wasn't _over him.

Well, Freddie decided, feeling a surge of courage ripple through his body. Sam took that chance over a year ago when she kissed me in that lock in…Now it's my turn.

And before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned down and kissed her.

Sam barely registered what had just happened. All she knew was that Freddie's lips were crashed against hers, and that she never wanted to break away from him.

But soon, after nearly a minute, they both needed air, and broke apart.

"So, um," Sam began, looking at the ground. "You-"

"Saw the 'Nub' folder?" Freddie grinned. "Yeah, I did."

"Oh."

"I'm guessing that's why you didn't want me to see your laptop?" Freddie asked.

"Well…yeah," Sam admitted.

"Well, considering what just happened," Freddie smiled. "Do you still regret me seeing it?"

Sam grinned. "I guess there could've been worse tragedies."

"Yeah, I suppose," Freddie laughed. "Hey, look. Carly's right upstairs. I don't know about you, but I think I'd like at least an hour before we have to answer a million questions from her. Do-Do you maybe want to go back to my place? My mom's not home."

"Later," Sam said. "But first, we've got some chiz to do."

"What?" Freddie frowned.

"You need to tell me who the heck thought he could steal Mama's laptop and get away with it with his face still intact!" Sam said.

"Alright, alright," Freddie chuckled. "I'll show you who he is. But you have to promise not to give him any injuries that would send him to the ER."

"But-"

"Besides," Freddie said, opening Sam's laptop back up. "The moron left his email open on your computer. I can do much more serious damage with that."

Sam's face lit up. "Are you going to give him a virus?"

"Just for you," Freddie laughed.

….

**AN-I know the picture showed the two of them in the iCarly studio, not the living room, and I didn't include the Specer/Guppy subplot, but whatever. Anyway, that's my speculation. I don't want to get my hopes up, but how awesome would it be for them to get back together in this episode? And it's not like they could even break up, because it's the second to last episode! And that means Seddie would continue into Sam and Cat! But again, can't get my hopes up. Let's all just hope for the best. **


End file.
